Sick
by Filatipphia
Summary: Gadis dengan rambut ponytail itu menghela napas. Shin Seijuro yang tergolek lemas bukanlah pemandangan yang bagus.


**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki, Yusuke Murata ǀ Shin Seijuro & Wakana Koharu ǀ I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

Ketika melihat sang kekasih ambruk akibat terlalu banyak berlatih, Wakana bingung harus khawatir atau marah.

Sebab, lelaki itu tak pernah mau untuk sekali saja menuruti perkataannya. Apa yang ada di pikiran Shin hanyalah agar bertambah kuat, dan menjadi lebih kuat lagi. Seolah tak pernah puas dengan segala kemampuan yang dimilikinya saat ini.

Gadis dengan rambut _ponytail_ itu menghela napas. Shin Seijuro yang tergolek lemas bukanlah pemandangan yang bagus. Lantas, ia segera mengecek suhu pemuda itu menggunakan _thermometer_ yang sebelumnya telah ia selipkan di antara kedua bibirnya.

Gawat sekali ketika ia tahu bahwa panasnya telah mencapai hingga empat puluh derajat celcius. Wakana nampak panik, bergegas ia ke dapur untuk mengambilkan kompres, obat penurun demam serta memasakkan bubur untuk dilahap sang pemuda.

Setelah semuanya beres, ia kembali ke kamar kekasihnya yang nampak tak berdaya. Sedikit menggerutu, manajer Oujou itu merapikan selimut yang tadi melorot hingga ke perut. Ia lalu menaruh handuk yang telah dicelup ke dalam air hangat ke atas dahi pemuda itu, mengkompresnya dengan telaten.

Shin berada di ambang kesadaran, nyaris pingsan namun mati-matian mencoba bertahan. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing dan terasa berat saat ini, seolah tengah dihantam oleh sebuah gada besar. Kemarin, ia berlari di tengah-tengah hujan deras berjam-jam lamanya.

Tanpa diduga, ia malah jatuh sakit seperti ini. Kemana perginya kekebalan tubuh yang selama ini melindunginya, huh?

"Shin, bangunlah, kau harus makan sebelum meminum obatmu," gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pipi sang pemuda, membuat Shin melenguh pelan.

Matanya yang tadi terpejam, kini terbuka perlahan. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Dilihatnya sang kekasih yang berdiri di samping ranjang dengan membawa semangkuk bubur. Meski mulutnya terasa pahit dan ia tak berselera makan sedikitpun saat ini, namun ia tetap bangun, enggan membantah. ̶̶Terakhir kali ia membantah ucapan gadis itu, ia jadi tergolek lemah seperti ini, kau tahu?

Wakana menaruh mangkuk yang tadi dipegangnya ke atas nakas, lantas membantu pemuda itu untuk bangkit. Dengan hati-hati disenderkannya punggung pemuda itu ke bahu ranjang. Setelah itu, ia pun mendudukkan diri di atas kursi tempatnya menemani sang kekasih dari tadi.

"Ayo buka mulutmu, biar kusuapi. Aaaa," gadis itu menyendokkan bubur lantas mengarahkannya ke bibir sang pemuda.

Tanpa banyak berkata, Shin menuruti ucapan gadis itu. Namun baru suapan kedua, ia merasa mual.

"Wakana, cukup," perintahnya mutlak. Lidahnya tak kuat mengecap bubur yang seperti tak berasa.

Wakana mengerutkan kening, ingin kembali memaksa namun setelah melihat wajah pucat sang pemuda, ia merasa tak tega. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengalah, bila dilanjutkan pun percuma kalau ujungnya Shin hanya akan mengeluarkan kembali isi perutnya _. Linebacker_ andalan Oujou itu benar-benar terlihat lemah saat ini.

Ia kemudian menaruh mangkuk bubur yang masih terlihat penuh isinya. Lantas perempuan itu mengambil obat beserta segelas air hangat yang tadi ia siapkan.

"Baiklah, sekarang minum obatmu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Shin segera menelan obat itu lantas meminum air hangat yang disodorkan kekasihnya. Ia lalu kembali berbaring ke tempat tidur, sedangkan gadisnya terlihat membereskan mangkuk beserta gelas yang tadi dibawanya.

Wakana hendak ke dapur ketika cekalan tangan Shin menahan langkahnya.

"Jangan pergi," lelaki itu berucap lirih. Suaranya serak karena flu yang mendera.

Gadis itu nampak bingung bercampur heran, tak biasanya Shin bertingkah seaneh ini, "Aku hanya ingin menaruh ini terlebih dahulu, Shin."

"Pokoknya jangan," Shin tetap kekeuh enggan melepas tangannya.

Lagi-lagi, Wakana menghela napas. Atlet amefuto itu benar-benar berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika sakit, "Baiklah."

Gadis itu kemudian menaruh kembali apa yang tadi akan dia bawa, lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

Shin akhirnya melepas genggamannya. "Kemarilah," ujarnya sambil menggeser tubuhnya ke arah samping.

Kali ini, Wakana tak bergeming.

"Ayo tidur denganku," lanjut lelaki itu ketika melihat sang kekasih hanya terdiam tanpa pergerakan apapun.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Wakana bertanya dengan terbata, pipinya merona bak bunga sakura.

"Di sini, di sampingku."

Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata, mulutnya menganga, merasa tak percaya akan apa yang barusan telinganya dengar, Shin mengajaknya tidur bersama?! Mimpikah ia? "Tapi..."

"Kenapa? Kau takut tertular olehku?" Shin berkata dengan nada menusuk.

Wakana menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Tidakkah pemuda itu mengerti bahwa dirinya merasa malu?

"Kalau begitu cepat."

Demi Tuhan, Shin merasa amat mengantuk saat ini. Sedikit menggigil juga kedinginan akibat demam sialan yang menerpanya. Dan ia hanya ingin memeluk gadis itu dalam dekapannya. Masa iya harus ditolak?

Tak ingin membuat pemuda itu semakin tersulut emosi, Wakana lekas memposisikan dirinya di samping Shin. Menelusup masuk ke dalam selimut tebal yang lelaki itu kenakan. Rasanya hangat sekali, ̶panas karena suhu pemuda itu yang di atas rata-rata.

Wangi musk segera menusuk indra penciumannya. Sebuah aroma yang amat disukainya, bau harum yang selalu menguar dari tubuh lelaki itu. Ia menghirupnya dalam-dalam, seolah itu adalah sebuah zat adiksi yang harus ia sesap atau ia terpaksa direhabilitasi.

Shin segera melingkarkan lengannya erat-erat ke punggung sang kekasih. Mencari kenyamanan dari tubuh mungil dalam rengkuhannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Senyum tipis menghiasi sudut bibirnya, _good girl._

Sedikit menggeliat, Wakana makin menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam pada dada bidang sang pemuda. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa malu yang tengah menderanya saat ini.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, efek obat telah sukses mengambil alih tubuh kekasihnya. Shin terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ditandai dengan irama napasnya yang teratur dan berhembus lembut.

Lain kali, Wakana berjanji akan _ngambek_ jika pemuda itu tak mau menuruti perkataannya lagi. Itu lebih baik dari pada harus melihatnya terkapar tak berdaya seperti ini.

̶Ah, atau sebaiknya lelaki itu terus menerus sakit saja? Agar Wakana selalu terdampar dalam dekapan hangatnya?̶

* * *

A/N: one of my OTP in this fandom. Glad to finished this:') maaf kalau ceritanya retjeh dan OOC sekali heuuu. Merasa sedi melihat archive ShinWaka berbahasa indonesia yang sedikit sekali (tbh belum ngecek yang in english sih). Apakah hanya aku yang berlayar di kapal ini?:( Kuharap tidak. Mari kita ramaikan pair yang satu ini! Hidup ShinWaka! /tiupterompet /woe


End file.
